


It's the Right Time of the Night

by Bremol



Series: B-day stories for Sweet D [7]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: The wedding night...
Relationships: Joseph/Clarisse Renaldi
Series: B-day stories for Sweet D [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It's the Right Time of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> This is a b-day story for my friend, kayla2011. She requested some loving for Joe and Clarisse on either the wedding night or five year anniversary. The wedding night is what popped into my head along with the title. There isn't any plot here, it's just exactly what she asked for...loving.

Clarisse smelled his cologne before she felt his hands on her shoulders. “Hello,” she whispered.

“Hello, mi amor.” 

The feel of his warm breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. “It’s been a very long time since I was a bride,” she murmured.

“And I’ve never been a groom.”

Turning, she smiled up at him. “We’re quite the pair.”

Returning her smile, Joe caressed her hair behind her ear. “Yes, we are,” he breathed as he pushed her back against the window she’d been staring out of. Holding her gaze a moment, he watched as her eyes darkened and felt his arousal grow at the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest with the sharp intake of her breath. He had wanted this woman for more years than he cared to admit and it was taxing his control to take this slow and not just simply take her fast and hard right here. Crushing her mouth with his in an ardent, hungry kiss, he swallowed the moan that escaped and pressed his body further into hers.

Clarisse’s fingers clenched and unclenched in the gauzy material of the robe she wore as the kiss grew hotter and more intense than any kiss they’d ever shared. Moaning when they broke for air, she gasped when Joe gripped her thigh and lifted her leg so that he could grind against her. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and gently suckling at the place behind her ear that he’d discovered made her hot and very, _very_ , bothered. “Oh god,” she groaned as she moved her hands to his arms, her fingernails digging into the warm flesh when his teeth nipped at the lobe of her ear and his body ground against hers in a particularly tantalizing way.

Knowing that he couldn’t continue playing with fire without losing all control and taking his bride against the window, Joe pulled back and lifted her, groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Her moaned, “Oh yes,” in his ear had him hurrying to the bed where he gently laid her down before stripping himself of his clothes.

Sitting up, Clarisse freed herself from her robe then settled on her side facing Joe. Lifting her leg over his thigh, she felt his hand caressing up under the satin of her negligee, moving the garment out of the way until his fingers were gently exploring the sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs. Humming her pleasure, she let her eyes close and gave herself over to the sensations as the expert touch of her husband built her higher and higher until a keening sound worked its way from deep within, echoing in the stillness around them.

Watching his wife as she slowly calmed from her climax, Joe smiled when her eyes fluttered open. “Exquisite.”

Making a humming sound, Clarisse smiled slightly then pushed against him, rolling him onto his back. Straddling him, she gave him a smug look as she bent forward and rested her hands on his chest. Moving her lower body against his, she watched as his eyes darkened, heard the growl low in his throat, and felt his hands tighten on her hips.

Joe let his hands wander, moving up over the midnight blue satin tracing along the lace that started at the left side of her waist and moved up to cup her breasts. Tracing her nipples through the lace, he smirked when her movements faltered and her breath hitched. 

Narrowing her eyes, Clarisse gave him a look then lifted up and slowly began to slide her body down over his. She closed her eyes as the feeling of being filled and stretched reminded her of just how long it had been since her body had felt this way. Though if she were being honest, her body had never been this aroused…but those were thoughts for another time. Now, it was just Joe…Joseph…her husband.

Gripping his wife’s hips, Joe employed the breathing techniques he’d perfected over the years to help him stay in control in all types of situations. If he was concentrating on his breathing, he wouldn’t be so focused on the feel of being sheathed in the tight, wet heat of his wife’s body which would lead to him ending this far too soon. Sitting up when she had finally taken in every inch of him, he held her gaze as he gripped the hem of her negligee. “This might have been how it used to be…” he started, pausing only to remove the garment before continuing, “…but I want to feel every inch of you against me.”

Clarisse fell even more in love with her husband with his actions and words than she had been. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cupped the back of his head with her hand. “Take me, Joseph,” she breathed.

Carefully maneuvering them until she was lying beneath him, Joe stared down at her as he pulled from her then slowly slid back inside, grinding his hips in a circular motion against her to stimulate her clit before pulling back and repeating the actions. Setting up a rhythm, he groaned when her legs tightened around his waist. He faltered a moment when her back arched, pressing her breasts tightly against his chest. Those breasts had been a distraction more times that he’d ever admit to her. His thoughts had often wandered to what it would feel like to have them pressed against his chest, to hold them in his hands. Now here he was, and his imagination had been woefully inadequate.

With her body completely wrapped around him, Clarisse felt every inch of him, every movement of his muscles as they rippled beneath the skin. When her body grew more aroused, her muscles tightening, she let her legs fall to the bed and cried out when his thrusts became more powerful, pushing her harder and harder into the mattress until she was clawing at his back, crying out with the orgasm that traveled from her center along every nerve in the rest of her body.

Her body climaxing around him snapped Joe’s control. All rhythm lost, his movements were erratic until he thrust as deep as he could and ground against her, his own orgasm sweeping over him, causing his head to pound and every nerve in his body to tingle with such intensity that it felt as though he was on fire.

Clarisse held him close as he slowly came down, his body finally collapsing on hers, her name a murmured chant falling from his lips. Pressing a kiss to his head, she gasped when he pulled from her, the movement causing an aftershock to trickle along her already over stimulated nerves. “Joseph,” she breathed.

Lying beside her, Joe did his best to get his senses back, chuckling as a thought crossed his mind.

“Joseph?” she asked as she turned to look at him, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in surprise.

“I just happened to think of a song title that fits our situation.”

“Oh?”

“ _It’s the Right Time of the Night_. We were kept busy from the time we left the church until…”

“The right time of the night for the party to end so we could be alone,” she finished then chuckled as she turned on her side and settled against his chest. “Thank you.”

“All my pleasure, mi amor. All my pleasure.”


End file.
